


escape (into freedom)

by sunset_oasis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, also this is like ... weird but whatever, completely ignoring the way time turner actually worked in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Blaise swallowed a bit but met his gaze evenly without a flinch. "I'm never going to harm her," he said, his voice firm, "though I'm kind of curious to why you seem to care as you're the one threatening us.""The plural form is hardly accurate," the man scoffed.Blaise wondered if he was supposed to feel reassured by that.





	escape (into freedom)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

The way the girl in Ravenclaw robes looked at the boy in Slytherin robes trustingly made Barty's blood boil.

No, it wasn't that he was interested in her in  _that_  way. It was just – when some time-turner mishap that had thrown the pair of them from their future into his time, he'd almost instantly seen himself in her.

The Ravenclaw girl had dirty blond hair, and was wearing some weird earring, and her shoes were  _mismatched_. There was some eccentric but also extremely smart air floating around her, but that caught his eyes were that she also had the aura of an outcast from her own house.

It took one to recognize one, after all.

Still, he'd remembered how he'd thought he found real friendship in the Slytherins, escaping from his housemates who were less than pleasant towards him. Everything was all nice and well until he suddenly found himself  _way too deep in some Dark Lord's ranks like what the bloody hell how did he even get there someone save him_  –

His trial was in a week. His friends – he'd truly considered them as friends but then they'd gone and landed him with a straight ticket to Azkaban and maybe his father could exert some influence to save him but Barty knew his father too well to know that the old man would never do that. Career first, family second. Business as fucking usual.

He was doomed, anyway. He should've just stayed within the Ravenclaw house – even if he never found any true friendships there, at least it wouldn't land him in a lifetime of Dementors' companion. He looked at the girl again. Her hands were on the timeturner which was recharging itself and wouldn't be able to function at least until an hour later. It seemed they were stuck with him for now. She obviously trusted the boy, just like Barty had been such a fool to trust Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers.

He wouldn't want her to walk the same path as him. Ever.

She looked at him, and her eyes stared straight into him like she was seeing his soul very clearly, and he knew she understood him just as he understood her even before any words are exchanged.

"I'll be fine," she said, gently, and the boy beside her frowned in confusion.

Barty barked out a sharp laugh, "I once thought that too." And he turned to the Slytherin boy and grabbing his wand in a sharp fashion, eliciting a surprise yelp. Barty ignored it.

 

* * *

 

The man yanked Blaise's wand away from him and pointed at him threateningly. Blaise was completely taken by surprise, though Luna just gave a small sigh and repeated, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

The man – the prisoner, for Merlin's sake, because apparently the time turner went wrong in the spatial dimension too and landed them in a Ministry cell and then just run out of magical energy and needed to recharge itself before it could function again – didn't lower the wand and instead just glared at Blaise threateningly, "Don't ever harm her." He wasn't much older than them, Blaise could see, but he looked very worn out indeed.

Blaise swallowed a bit but met his gaze evenly without a flinch. "I'm  _never_  going to harm her," he said, his voice firm, "though I'm kind of curious to why you seem to care as you're the one threatening  _us_."

"The plural form is hardly accurate," the man scoffed.

Blaise wondered if he was supposed to feel reassured by that.

 

* * *

 

Barty ignored the second part of the sentence and didn't lower his wand as he replied, "I don't just mean intentionally, boy." He paused for a moment, before continuing with a furious and cold smile, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't hang out with the wrong crowds."

The Slytherin boy's eyebrow furrowed in slight confusion, but Ravenclaw girl reached out a hand to touch Barty gently on the arm, "Don't worry. He prides himself in being neutral, we won't get involved in the wrong crowds."

Barty grunted darkly, "You never know. Be careful."

 

* * *

 

She nodded at him, it wasn't the type of earnest nod she usually have, Blaise thought. Now, Luna looked completely serious as her eyes locked with the prisoner they'd been trapped with, something exchanging between them that Blaise couldn't understand.

Blaise felt a bit frustrated as he seemed to be the only person not knowing what's really going on, though he'd long ago accepted that Luna was probably a more enigmatic presence than himself.

The time turner glowed blue as it returned to full power, and the blond-haired girl smiled at him, "Do you want to come back with us?"

The boy stared at them and coughed slightly, "Luna, darling, do  _I_  get a say in this?"

She smiled, somewhat innocently that made the boy sigh in exasperation and Barty slightly amused, "But you don't understand everything yet."

"Would you kindly explain to me, please?"

"Perhaps later," she tilted her head then went back to look at Barty, "last chance."

Barty only hesitated for a moment, before nodding and holding onto the time turner as well, and then felt himself spiraling into the future – into freedom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https:ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
